A Dream
by VampireApple
Summary: Chihiro tells what happened after she left with for Spirit World. ChihiroHaku. Complete
1. A Sweet Dream

Kitty: I can't stop writing today. It's is a one-shot, but I might get attacked by a pot-bunny & make it a fic. -.-  
  
Disclaimer: Kitty don't own Spirited Away.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Chihiro smiled and kissed Haku who kissed her back. They were sitting in a beautiful field, with flowers and a river. They were seated on a blanket, with food on plates.  
  
They broke the kiss and looked deep into each others eyes. Chihiro broke the eye contact and picked up some food.  
  
Chihiro suddenly burst out laughing. "Haku! Hahahaahaha! There's a big leaf on your head, you look to funny! Hahahaha!"  
  
"What?" Haku asked, blinking his cute eyes. He put his hand on his head. Low and behold, there was a leaf on his head. He smiled and put it on Chihiro's head. She looked at him and blinked her sweet eyes.  
  
Now it was Haku's turn to laugh. "Hahahaha! You look so cute!"  
  
Chihiro laughed again. She stood up and looked at the rive. Then to Haku.  
  
"I'll race you to the river."  
  
"What?" Haku asked.  
  
But Haku never got a reply, Chihiro was half way to the river. He got up and ran after her. Being a dragon, that wasn't hard. He soon caught up with her and talked her to the ground. They feel down laughing.  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Chihiro woke up in her own bed, at home, alone. She turned off her alarm clock and just stayed in bed, smiling, remembering the dream and when it happened. After a little bit, she got up and read the letter Haku gave her on that day.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kitty: Hope ya'll like it! Sorry it's so short. 


	2. All the Pritty Flowers

Kitty: Well, SCHOOL IS OUT!!!!!!!!!! KITTY ISH HAPPY!!!!!!!!!! With that said, er, typed, the thank yous.  
  
Jun25 90: Thank ya'll for think'n meh is sweet.  
  
Dark tabby: Thank ya'll for get'n mah off meh butt to write an other chapie.  
  
Kitty: Yah, I talk & type weird.  
  
Disclaimer: Ish don't get the honor of owning Spirited Away. I'm saving up to but it. ;p  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
My dear Chihiro,  
  
I have found away to be with you. Tomorrow at 1:13, go to the tunnel, I'll meat you there. Time will stop in your world. We will have two hours together.  
  
Your Haku  
  
Chihiro read the letter, again, for what seemed like the millionth time. She had read it so many times, there where little rips in the cresses.  
Chihiro got out of bed, putting the letter in it's proper place. She randomly picked out the clothes she would wear for the day. She had moved out of 7th grade the day before. ((A/N: Wow, I just got out school to day!)) So she did have to wear her uniform any more.  
She went to take a shower. When she got out, she found a blue flower on the sink. She smiled, Haku had some how found a way to send her flowers. She loved them. They didn't need water and didn't die. But they would go away in a week. But he'd send one every day.  
  
"Haku, can you heard me?" she whispered. The flower seemed to glow, just for an instant, though. "Well, if you can hear me, that's fine. If not, my mom will just think I'm crazy. I really miss you. I know I just saw you, a month ago, but still. I hope we can meat again soon. I just loved our time together last time. I also love the flowers. Can the next one be pink?"  
  
"Chihiro? Whom are you talking to, dear?" her mom called.  
  
"No one!" she yelled.  
  
Chihiro heard her mom walk away. She laughed. Here she was, talking to a flower, all wet, with nothing on but a towel. After she had calmed down, she started to brush her hair. Then got dressed.  
Going down stairs, Chihiro got something to eat. While sitting at the table eating a Domburi[1], Chihiro's mind seemed to wander.  
'Will I ever see Haku again? He is so cute. All the girls at school would just die if they saw him. The bots would be so jealous. What would my brothers think? Cory-kun would Most likely won't do any thing too rash. What would Cody-kun do? Well, no time to dwell on that. Gotta go do my ritual.  
Chihiro cleaned-up her food and went to her room. She got the flower Haku send her one week ago, a beautiful orange flower. She picked it up with care. Then she went to the tunnel.  
When she got there, her put it down at the entices.  
  
"Haku, I'll be waiting for the next time I see you."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kitty: Yah.  
  
[1] dish with a rice base and a variety of toppings. 


	3. The Party

Kitty: Well, Ish pleased with the reviews for this fic. I'm even getting threats, like getting bit if Ish don't up-date. ''''''''' Meh not be on the comp I usually on, so yah. Oh & Ish got a kitty!  
  
Poky: Mew. Meow? Mew Mow Meow Meow!! XD ((Transition: Hi. How could you read this? Do I really have this be here!! XD))  
  
Rinchan4992: Thank for liking meh fic! I do know that here should be spelling errors (Poky: Cuz you sux at spelling?) and I take no offense.  
  
Im a bitch wats ur problem: Your threats keep me up-dating! - o -  
  
Kokiro Ogino: Thanks for thinking it's sweet! o I hope this is fast!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. Hanes, this is a fan fiction, you fool! I don't own Halo ether.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))  
  
Chihiro sighed and walked back to her house. Oh, how she loved those walks for home to the tunnel and back home. There was some thing that just seemed, magical. She could think about things. Like, Haku, Lin, Haku, Bou, Haku, Kamge, Haku. Mostly Haku.  
  
She held a pretty white flower for three days ago in her hand. All the girls in school wanted to know where she got them. You see, Chihiro could never be seen with out a flower in her hand, hair or behind her ear. She always replied that a friend grew them for her and mailed them to her.  
  
Witch for the most part was true. When Chihiro got home, she got all the seven flowers she had. She sat down on her bed, putting the flowers on her bed. She groped her phone. She, then, called her friends.  
  
First was Bunny.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hay Bunny. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, I was just beating the crap outa my little brother."  
  
"What game? Halo?  
  
"No, just a fist fight."  
  
"Okay. Wanna come over? I'm gonna call Elie and Anna and Izime too. Bring some make-up and hair ties too."  
  
"K. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Now Elie.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Elie-chan! Whach ya doing?"  
  
"Where the heck did that come from?"  
  
"Donno. Come on over, Me Bunny, Anna and Izime are gonna have a girl party. Bring make-up and some clothes too. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Next was Anna.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Hay Anna. Me and Bunny and Izime and Elie are gonna have a party at my house. Bring some make-up and food. Bye"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Last, Izime.  
  
"What the heck to you want!"  
  
"Wow, bite my head! Listen, I'm gonna have a party. Come on over. Bunny, Elie and Anna and me. Bring make-up and movies. Bye."  
  
"What ever."  
  
Chihiro smiled. Her friends and her were and opposite. No one would think they'd get along. Bunny got her to wear a little make-up. Elie got her to wear some good clothes and a little faction since. Anna taught her how to punch and defend her-self. Izime thought her to be a little bit of a 'tough chick.'  
  
Yes, they didn't get along at all. That's why their all friends. The best of friends. Looking out for each other, helping each other.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((  
  
Kitty: The party just, kinds randomly happened. Some one will show up there. Not who your think. Now, I jut have to think up who shows-up. o'''  
  
Poky: Meow. ((Transition: Yah.)) 


	4. When The Friends Come

Kitty: Sorry for the late up-date! We got a pool and I was over at meh friends house, and, and-  
  
Poky: Clam down! The last time you up-date was a little less then a week ago. So don't worry.  
  
Kitty: You love me! You really love me! Hay, since when could you talk?  
  
Poky: Your just to lazy to write the transitions.  
  
Kitty: Oh, yah. " Also, the beginning of the chapie is kinda boring, so you can skip to the end if you want. Just to let you know. I'm hoping this will be long.  
  
neopetmaniac: Well, this one is just a little longer.   
  
rinchan4992: I have bad spelling and I know it, I don't get mad at other pllz for pointing that out.  
  
Kokiro Ogino: Do you think I made them sound too girly? Well, they'll meet Haku soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one from Spirited Away, or Elie and Haru from Rave Master, or Anna and Yoh from Shaman King, or Hikaru from Hikaru No Go. I don't own the name Izumi, I got it from Digimon. I do own Bunny. )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))  
  
Chihiro was not one that would wear make-up a lot. In fact, she never wore make-up. Only at the sleep overs with her friends.  
  
So far, no one had shown up. She was cleaning her room, because she forgot it was a mess.  
  
Ding-Dong  
  
Chihiro ran down stairs to the door. She opened it, and there was Elie.  
  
Elie had shoulder length blond hair, silver eyes and a cute smile. She was the some age as Chihiro, fourteen. She was wearing a blue short skirt, a tight tee shirt that said 'the mall or my boyfriend?' and on the back 'There are too many sales. I'll miss him', and black high hell boots. She loved to talk about boys, but not boy crazy. She loved to look good, and was almost always happy. But if you get her mad, she would sock you.  
  
"Hay Elie-chan! What took you so long? You only live two houses down," Chihiro said, moving aside to let Elie in. The two went up to Chihiro's room.  
  
"Well, I had to find some awesome clothes. We are gonna go shopping, right? It's only noon," Elie said, walking in.  
  
"Yah. My patents aren't here. I think they when to Kyoto or Tokyo. One of the two.  
  
Elie put the clothes and make-up she brought on the bed. Them they went back down stairs.  
  
"So we have the whole please to our selves?"  
  
"Yah. No parties."  
  
"Aw, poo."  
  
Ding-dong  
  
Chihiro went to the door and opened it, there was Bunny. Make-up, hair ties in hand and over night stuff in hand. She was the cool age, fourteen. Bunny had long black hair, big blue eyes and a cute, heart shaped face. She was wearing blue jeans, a tight tee shirt that said 'I'm a tough chick come and play' and white sneakers. She looked like a girly girl, but she's not. She loved to fight.  
  
"What took you so long? You only live a block away from Chi-chan. And you only brought hair ties and make-up," Elie said. Chihiro moved to let Bunny in.  
  
"I had to finish fighting my little brother. I'm teaching him how to fight, Elie-chan," Bunny said.  
  
They headed up to Chihiro's room, where Bunny dumped her things on the floor.  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"In Tokyo or Kyoto, I think."  
  
"Chi-chan won't let us have a parties, though."  
  
They headed down to the living room.  
  
"That might be a good thing, Elie-chan."  
  
"Thank you for taking my side, Bunny."  
  
They all sat down. Bunny on the couch, Elie on the floor with Chihiro.  
  
"Yah."  
  
Ding-dong  
  
"I'll get it," said Bunny, getting up. She left the room.  
  
"Hi. Am I the last one here?"  
  
"No, Izime still has to show up."  
  
"Okay. Where are Chihiro and Elie-chan?"  
  
"Living room," Bunny said, walking in.  
  
Anna came in behind her. She had her things in her hands. She was fourteen. She had shoulder length blond hair, round black eyes, and a cute face. She was wearing her red bandana, tight black jeans and shirt that had a heart on it. She was like bunny, looked like a girly girl, but loved to fight.  
  
"Where are you parents?"  
  
"They went to Tokyo or Kyoto, on of the two."  
  
"Chi-chan won't let us have a party. I don't think that's fair."  
  
"I think Chihiro is right."  
  
The girls went back up to Chihiro's room and Anna put her stuff in a neat pile by the wall. They went back down stairs.  
  
"Why is every one taking your side, Chi-chan?"  
  
They went into the living room, Bunny and Anna on the couch, Chihiro and Elie on the floor.  
  
"Remember the party you had when your parents when to China?"  
  
"I only set the house on fire a little and it didn't burn to the ground. And the cops didn't show up."  
  
"That's not the point. I don't think Chihiro wants her house to burn to the ground."  
  
"Your mean Bunny. I know Izime will take my side."  
  
"I don' think I will, I remember your last party," Someone said.  
  
"Izime!" they yelled.  
  
Izime had long blond hair, big green eyes, and a cheerful smile. She was the same age as every one else, fourteen. She was wearing a pink skirt, a blue shirt that said 'I'm tough, get outa my way' and pink sneakers. She loved the color pink, but she was a true blue tough chick.  
  
Well, now that every one's here, lets go into town," said Chihiro.  
  
"What? Chihiro wants to go shopping?" Anna said in pretend shock. "Is the world coming to an end?"  
  
"No. I just wanna buy some Manga book and rings," Chihiro replied.  
  
"Oh," Anna said.  
  
"Let get going!" Izime said. She had just dropped her things on the floor.  
  
They went shopping for three and a half hours. Finally, they went to DQ to eat. ((A/N: I have no clue if they have a Diary Queen in Japan))  
  
"I think this is the longest I've ever gone shopping. My feet hurt so bad!" Izime said.  
  
"I know. I think I did more walking and running shopping then in gym class," said Chihiro.  
  
"I know. But I just love this shirt! It's so cute!" Elie squealed. She bought a white belly shirt that said 'All boys love, all girl worship me, I'm too cute.'  
  
"Here is the food," said Bunny. She and Anna went to go get the food.  
  
After eating, they went back to Chihiro's to watch movies. At ten, they went up to Chihiro's room to talk a bout boys.  
  
"All right, Elie, you start," said Chihiro.  
  
"Well, I'm dating a boy named Haru. He's SOOOOOO cute and funny. He asked to got steady with me last night, on our tenth date," Elie said.  
  
"That's great!" Bunny said.  
  
"If he try's to hurt you, let me know. I'll kick his sorry butt!" Izime said.  
  
"Awesome! You finally got a boy friend!" Chihiro said.  
  
"I know him. He's my boy friends friend. I think you'll make a great couple!" Anna said.  
  
"Your not one to talk, Chihiro. You've never had a boy friend ether. Anna, when did you get a boy friend?" Bunny asked.  
  
"Well, his name is Yoh. He's nice, kinda lazy. But I love his smile. We desided to go steady last month," Anna said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell you sooner!" Bunny and Izime said.  
  
"I'm so happy for you," Chihiro said.  
  
"I've seen him around. He's great eye candy," Elie said.  
  
"I'll go next," Bunny said. "I'm going out with a cute boy. He's fourteen. Hs name is Hikaru. I just love his eyes."  
  
"I know him! He's my cousin," Chihiro said. "One of the reasons you moved here was so my mom could be closer to her sister."  
  
"He's eye candy too," said Elie.  
  
"If he's Chihiro's cousin, I guess he's okay," Izime said.  
  
"I have a new boy friend. He's name is Yusuke. He's a punk, just like me! I think he awesome. He's a great fighter, like me," said Izime.  
  
"Great! You found some one who's a punk and loves to fight. I didn't think you'd ever find some one like that," Elie said.  
  
"How good is he?" Bunny asked.  
  
"Well, he can beat up ten tough boys in under five minutes," Izime said thoughtfully.  
  
"I think you two would be perfect for each other," said Chihiro.  
  
"You go now Chi-chan," Elie said.  
  
"Well, there is a boy. I met him before we moved here. I saw him last month. I was so happy to see him But I don't know if and when I'll see him again," Chihiro said.  
  
"That is SO romantic!" Elie squealed.  
  
"It's like a love story! Like a book," Bunny said.  
  
"I'd like to meet him," said Izime.  
  
"The way you talk about him, I think you really love him. True love," Anna said.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I can see him again. He lives so far away. I spent about a week with him, then two hours with him last month. I've spent so little time with him, but I really do love him," she said.  
  
Ding-dong  
  
"Who could come over at this time of night?" Elie asked.  
  
"We're doing some thing important!" Bunny yelled out the window. She couldn't see who it was, one, there was a roof over the front door, two, the window wasn't on the some side of the house as the door.  
  
"If it's a robber, I'll kick his sorry butt," Izime muttered under her breath.  
  
They ran down stairs, almost falling down the stairs. Chihiro and opened the door. She gasped in surprise. The ran up bind her they did the same thing. On the porch stood-  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((  
  
Kitty: Well, this is the longest chapie for this fic. I think the longest I've ever written. I can end this fic in the next chapie, or I can 'drag it out.' Vote on what ya want mah to do.  
  
Poky: No, I think you've written longer for Demon Family. And please make her end this fic. I want out!!!!!  
  
Kitty: Your no soppiest to read that. I have posted it yet. And if I end this one, I'll write an other!!   
  
Poky: Do I ever listen to you?  
  
Kitty: No -.- 


	5. A Sweet End

Kitty: This is going to be the last chapter. I've had fun writing this, and it the first story I've ever completed with out help.  
  
Poky: That's cool.  
  
Kitty: You mean muffins.  
  
Poky: What?  
  
Kitty: I went to Cedar Point and in my group was a boy. His nick name is Cornbread. Cornbread said that muffins is the new cool of 2007. So every one say muffins!!!   
  
Poky: Yah. On with the fic!   
  
Noepetmaniac: Well, I guess I just ended it! &Gives all kinds of candy&  
  
namida-namida: Yup! It's Haku! &Gives all kinds of candy&  
  
i-am-gamer-hear-me-roar: I like writing chffies and love suspencful moments!! &Gives all kinds of candy&  
  
Kokiro Ogino: It's Haku!!! It'd be cuul if it were a robber though... &Gives all kinds of candy&  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one from Spirited Away, or Elie and Haru from Rave Master, or Anna and Yoh from Shaman King, or Hikaru from Hikaru No Go. I don't own Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own the name Izumi. I got it from Digimon. I do own Bunny. )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))  
  
They ran down stairs, almost falling down the stairs. Chihiro and opened the door. She gasped in surprise. The ran up bind her they did the same thing. On the porch stood Haku, Haru, Hikaru, Yoh and Yusuke. ((A/N: Lota Hs and Ys))  
  
Each boy had some thing for their girl. Haku had every flower Chihiro had left at the tunnel, along with a beautiful pink one.  
  
Haru had an envelop in his hands.  
  
Hikaru, Yoh and Yusuke all had boxes in their hands.  
  
"Sure!" all the girls said, moving so the boys could come in.  
  
"Come on in the living room," Chihiro said.  
  
Every one went in and sat down. Izumi and Yusuke sitting on a chair, Izumi in Yusuke's lap. Yoh and Anna sitting in the love set. Haru and Elie on the couch, Elie in Haru's lap. Bunny on Hikaru's lap, next to Haru and Elie. Chihiro and Haku standing.  
  
Chihiro had no idea what to do. But Haku did. "Chihiro, lets get some drinks."  
  
"Okay," Chihiro gratefully accepted.  
  
They went in the genial direct of the kitchen.  
  
"They have got to loosen up," said Bunny.  
  
"Well, I don't think they've seen much of each other," said Haru.  
  
"I think it's interesting," said Yoh.  
  
"It's a waste of time. They should just make out," said Yusuke.  
  
Slap  
  
"Ouch! Izumi, what was that for?" Yusuke demanded, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"For being a jerk," she replied.  
  
"I think you should have done it harder," said Hikaru.  
  
"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Every one laughed and Izumi smirked.  
  
In the kitchen though.........  
  
"Haku, I ... How did you get here?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"What, you're not happy to see me? I thought you would be," Haku replied.  
  
"It's not that, I... I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much. I think about you every day," she went over to Haku and hugged him, who hugged her back. "I love you. I always have."  
  
"I know. I love you too. I'm so happy I can be with you," he said into her ear.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I've gathered enough power so that I can travel freely from this world to the Spirit World. You can come back to the Spirit World too."  
  
"So... I can see every one? I can be with you?"  
  
"For as long as you wish."  
  
"Can you be my boy-friend?"  
  
"Only if you my girl-friend."  
  
"Alright. It's a hard bargain, but I'll be it."  
  
"Hay! What the hold up! I want some thing to drink!" Yusuke yelled from the other room.  
  
"Yusuke! Don't be rude!" Izumi yell. A loud smack and an ouch could be heard.  
  
"Lets get the drinks," Chihiro said, moving away from Haku.  
  
They got the drinks and went back into the living room.  
  
"Hay! Anna said the girls should open up the presents," Yoh said to every one.  
  
"No, you just said that," said Elie.  
  
"Well, the girls should open them," said Hikaru.  
  
"Don't talk about like we aren't here!" Anna yelled.  
  
But all the girls took their presents from their boy friends and opened them. Haru had gotten Elie some gift cards; Yusuke had gotten Izumi a leather jacket, Yoh got Anna a necklace, Hikaru got Bunny some earrings and Haku got Chihiro the chouse she wore in Spirit World. Though No one else could get why she loved them so much.  
  
Ever year on that day, every one would get together at some one's home, even when they went the separt ways. The years went by and Bunny and Hikaru got married and went to collage. Yoh and Anna got married, had six kids and opened an inn. Yusuke and Izumi ran away to China, got hiched and came back to Japan to work for the F.B.I. ((A/N: Do they have the F.B. I in Japan?))  
  
One day Chihiro went missing. No one could find her. Her best friends found a few things in her old room. A few dozen flowers, a picture of her and Haku, a picture of her and her best friends, a letter from Haku and a letter from her.  
  
Who ever finds this, don't worry about me. I'm with friends and family. I'm in a better place. I'm with the one I love the most.  
  
Izumi, You've always stuck up for me. Thank you for being my first friend here.  
  
Bunny, You are a great friend, some day I hope you'll find the cure to canser.  
  
Anna, You've got a great family, take care of them.  
  
Elie, You were always so chreeful, never stop being that.  
  
This is my good bye. I love you all, take care.  
  
Chihiro  
  
P.S: Don't let Hikaru eat all my candy and poky. Give it to the kids.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))  
  
Kitty: Well, this fic it now over. I hope ya'll like it!  
  
Poky: The ending suxs.  
  
Kitty: ToT That's mean! Hay ya'll please wish meh good luck at the fair and good luck show'in mah sheep! 


	6. Chihiro's Lift in Spirit World

Kitty: Well... I didn't think I'd write any more of this fic.  
  
Poky: Then why did you drag me here!!  
  
Kitty: Shut up you stupid cat!! I thought I should explain what happened to Chihiro and Haku.  
  
Poky: Oh sure! Get on the readers side why don't you!!  
  
Kitty: That made on since.  
  
Poky: That's what you think!  
  
Kitty: What ever. Sorry for the non-spelling cheek in the last chapie.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or the name Musica.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))  
  
I spent many wonderful years with my friends, I saw them at their weddings, excepted Yusuke and Izumi. I had Yoh and Anna's kids. In short, I had a great life. When I was twenty-three, Haku took me and date to Tokyo. He asked me if I wanted to go to Spirit World with him, forever. I had to think about it for a little bit. I told him yes the next day. I got my things and left a note for my friends to find.  
  
I left with Haku and came to Spirit World. To my surprise, no one was there. But I was still happy to be back to Spirit World. We went to a place I had never been to before. It was a small house, not to small, but not too big.  
  
I asked Haku why we were here. He smiled at me and said it was where we are going to live. I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. I told him it was beautiful. We went into the house holding hands. We had a wonderful night together. The next day I was reunited with my friends.  
  
We lived for five years in pace. We couldn't have kids and I really wanted one. So, Haku said I could go to my world and adopted a child. I got a two- and-a-half year old boy and one year old girl.  
  
I brought them home, asleep in my arms. Haku wasn't sure what to do. After awhile, he warmed up to them. It's been over five-hundred years since I left my world. My children grown-up and my little girl, whom I named after Izumi, stayed in Spirit World and became a very powerful mage. Her power helped her live a long life. She is now a teacher for young spirits. My baby boy, Musica, wanted to leave Spirit World and went to the world he was born in. He died at the age of one-hundred-and-twenty. Haku, Izumi and I went to his funeral.  
  
I also went to my friends funerals. There is one bad thing for living a long time. All your friends who don't live a long time, die. But even though the lost of my friends and only son hurt me, I still have my daughter and my loving husband with me for a very long time.  
  
So, I'll always be happy. Because I'll always lasses and always have wins. But my story is far from over. If you have time, come hear about my life with little kids was life.  
  
Bye for now.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((  
  
Poky: That was... a... weird ending.  
  
Kitty: yes. But I left room for a sequel.  
  
Poky: I guess that makes up for the LAME ending.  
  
Kitty: STUPID CAT!! writes something  
  
Poky: loses all fur crys Mow!!! MOW MEOW  
  
Kitty: Well, should I do a sequel?  
  
Poky: Even if you get 100 reviews telling you to make a sequel, you wont do it.  
  
Kitty: Says you!! Well, if you want me to make a sequel, just tell me If not, fine. 


End file.
